Miss Me
by Mrs.JWhitlock-Hale
Summary: College is a very intresting place, what happens when your comfort zone is shifted? Takes Place 4 years after Edward left, Alice didnt come back after Bella jumped off the cliffs,Bella's life WAS going on like 'he' wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight or anything from Twilight…OR any bands/music mentioned in this story, if I did I would have a better internet connection *glares at internet provider with arms folded* I mean really I am trying to write story's here!**

**A/N for those of you who are followers of Can You Look At Me Now?….. That story has ****NOT**** been forgotten, this is something I (Jill) am doing with out my co/writer (Melinda) she has A LOT going on in her life right now so I am giving her a mini break… but don't worry loyal readers, I will start cracking the whip on her soon. I know we left you with a nasty cliffy *giggles then looks around*that was her idea… anyways enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoy this story, and it holds you over till C.Y.L.A.M.N is updated…please do not hold back in the reviews… I need to know my mess ups. Enjoy!**

Its been about four years now since my fairy tale life crashed around me in the woods of Folks Washington, I sit here now staring out the window of my small one bedroom apartment just off campus at Dartmouth University… yeah can you believe it me .. Isabella Swan got into Dartmouth, I vaguely remember applying.

_~Flashback~ we were sitting in the small kitchen that belonged to my father Charlie I was so sick of filling out all these applications, collage was my plan B, his plan A. I was not even looking at what I was doing then I looked at the name on the top of the paper and I just flat out refused… then 'he' took it and said he could do the rest himself. _

What a jack ass. Needless to say I was accepted by some miracle and something about some kind of bogus scholarship.

Who am I to complain it got me as far away from Forks I could get with out actually leaving the country, and believe me that was an option. The hole in my chest never completely healed I think I just became numb to the ache, what else could I do…I am still human, I could not hunt him down and scream at the top of my lungs at him about how much I am hurting, but here I am today working on a major in classical languages and literatures and a minor in psychology.

Everyone said I was insane taking something as big as psychology as a minor….I just laugh and ask isn't that for me to judge. All the people are rushing in to get good parking spots…all the freshmen are running around like worker ants, I smile as I remember having that same look of panic and stress first semester can be very overwhelming.

I leaned back in my chair putting my feet on the open windowsill the play list on my laptop was on random sitting next to me on an end table, I was in the process of getting my things ready for class, yeah I know I had two more weeks before classes actually started but I had nothing else to do. I was wrapped in my memories, it was dangerous for me the music was pulling me into times past.

The song was a haunting song by Sixx AM, I know I know the song is about heroin addiction, but I think that is what makes it worse cause 'he' always said my blood was like heroin to him, and as the song goes on about golden eyes I think back to all the times I was lost and…dazzled by golden eyes and what I would have giving to be a girl with golden eyes.

My fingers twisted the fray coming from the holes in the knees of my jeans, these had to be the most comfortable jeans in the world, they are not the store bought kind that come with holes and fray, these are just worn. I reached over and grabbed my pack of cigarettes taking one out and setting the pack on the sill, not the smartest thing I have lost many a packs doing this.

This year is starting to be a good one, I made it to manger at the little coffee shop down the street from my place, I am now in my third year, the idea of graduating scared the hell the out of me even though I had some time yet but still, where would I go from here, what would I do with my new found freedom and education. I lazily blew what I thought were bad ass smoke rings just watching the cars and people, this was always my favorite time of the year, there is just unspeakable excitement in the air, I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye something bright yellow caught my attention, most of the cars around here where plain blend in kinda colors, yes even sliver Volvos, I turned my head to get a better glimpse of the bright yellow porch that pulled into the student parking…I could not help but roll my eyes…I can not believe a student would have the guts to take a car like that to school.

I put my butt in the little metal coffee can that sat on the fire escape outside my window…right next to the plant I killed, hey I never claimed to have a green thumb. I pulled my fingers threw my hair, and smiled when they came up short, after all these years I finally chopped all my hair off, it's all razor'ed and spiky at the same time, I have deep red chunk highlights all over, but I did not have the heart to change all the color.

So yeah I have grown up, filled out and wised up…but what other options did I have, one thing I really wish that would have gone away with age is the little fact that I can trip over air at any given time….let me tell ya that is a big pain in the ass when you live on the third story with no elevator.

See I am drifting again….something draws my attention back to the yellow car that is sticking out like a sore thumb, just as I look over there I am eye locked with some painfully familiar golden orbs.

I made some strange mouse like sound when I tipped back in my chair and thumped to the hardwood floor, I just laid there shaking hoping I had just come out of some dream….yeah that's…..it I fell out of my chair when I leaned over to put my smoke out and I feel hit my head and passed out…I dreamed I just stared Alice Cullen in the face.

I clinched my eyes closed to hoping that would make what I was thinking true, well my cat Mr. Darcy had other plans as he dragged his sand paper tongue across my entire forehead, "eww!" I swatted him away and he went on his merry little way, from my position on the floor I heard a distinctive booming laugh.

Emmett? I sat up and pulled just my head over the windowsill I peaked down where I saw Alice, and Emmett was doubled over in between his jeep and Alice's little car, he must have pulled in after my sudden bush with the floor.

I sank back to the floor turning around putting my back to the wall under the window, "Jesus Christ" I started to panic could they really be here, I put my head between my knees to try and calm down, I was hyperventilating.

I sat still for I don't know how long really but my laptop went through seventeen songs and the sun was in a completely different place in the sky. There was no knock on my door that I was expecting, there was no one jumping into my window.

I got up and closed my laptop and moved to the kitchen and made myself a light dinner, I took it to the living room and sat on the couch, my mind going a mile a second, ok I know what I saw…I saw Alice and Emmett, but where was everyone else where they just here to set things up for everyone else?

I could not even eat I just poked around with my food till it was cold, I took it to the kitchen wrapped it then putting it in the fridge. The clock told me it was close to midnight, I closed my laptop having no interest in working anymore I just went to my bed and laid down still in my clothes I fell fast asleep.

_~ Dream~ Alice was more bouncy then normal I knew she had something big planned I thought of everything I could to get out of it, till Edward made me feel guilty about whining. At first it was everything I had expected … over the top, the flowers the candles and the cake that could feed a needy family for like a month. _

_After everything got under way it was not all so bad, I always felt so at ease with the Cullen's with the exception of Rosalie , it was all just flashes after that, the paper cut, me flying back into the table, the look on Jaspers face, the sadness on everyone else's face. _

_Then the dream went to a dream I have not had in a very long time, it was myself and Jake in the woods and he is pulling me away, he is so panicked he is pulling me and I look over to what is making him so worried, in the dreams in the past this is where I would see a very vampire looking Edward, this time was different….this time Emmett was standing there leaning on a tree his arms folded and the smile I love on his face his dimples deep and his face beaming. _

I woke up almost 2 hours before my alarm went off, I sat up in bed and looked around trying to get my Barings, there was no way in hell I was getting back to sleep not that I wanted to anyways. I had to open the coffee shop today so hi ho hi ho its off to the shower I go.

The shower was disappointing, it did not relax me in the least bit my mind would not stop for even a second as I tired to wash my hair, I almost grabbed my body wash first, then I got the right bottle. I have long since replaced my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and now use some kinda herbal salon stuff. I love having short hair I got out of the shower and just toweled it off and it was damn near dry, I just wrapped myself in a over fluffy towel and went to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Here is what gets me, I walked down the hall through the back end of the living room to the kitchen, started the coffee, got a cinnamon roll from the fridge put it in the microwave started it, headed back toward my room, got just to my door before I stopped dead in my tracks and wheeled around. Holding the towel tight to myself I stepped back into the living room.

I am sure from a outside view point I looked like a fish out of water, my mouth dropped then I went to say something and it just kept open and closing I know there is a word for this from my psych classes but I will just go with the basic stunned.

In the chair that I was sitting in just last night had been pick up off the floor and set facing inside, with a small perfect little vision sitting in it smiling like a kid on Christmas, like always Alice looked like she was about ready to bounce out of her skin. My eyes moved from her to the back of a body that seemed to take up my whole couch, he was kinda bent over and moving a little, I took a few steps to look around to the front of the couch and there was Emmett playing with Mr. Darcy. He must have finally lost interest in the cat and looked at me "hey Bells."

He was spinning something around on his finger that had my cats interest, my keys. "ya know Bells, leaving your keys in your door is not a good idea…" he smiled " just anyone can walk in." Alice stood and it took me a good few seconds to look at her, she opened her mouth to say something but I quickly cut her off "I have to go get ready for work" I just about ran to my room slamming the door I leaned on it, my head was just not wrapping around this, Alice and Emmett Cullen were sitting in my living room.

Where they like the peace officers, was the rest of the family just waiting somewhere for the news on me. Why send Alice… she hurt me just as much as Edward did…she was my best friend and she left with out a good bye….nothing.

I got my work clothes on and took a relaxing breath and headed back out to the living room, I still had a good solid hour before I had to go in. I got to the living room and Alice was about to say something again and I just held up my hand stopping her, "I really need my coffee before anyone says anything else" I did my best not to even look her in the eyes.

After I got my oversized mug of coffee I went back out there and walked over to Alice, moving around her I opened the window and sat on it lighting a cigarette. Alice got up and moved next to Emmett there was so much tension in the room something was about to give.

Emmett gave Alice a reassuring smile, it was then I noticed how his smile has somehow dimmed and Alice's eyes lost some of their sparkle. So I spoke first and my tone was a little harsher then I meant it, "ok…you guys have checked on me I am still alive living out my normal human life" Alice looked down at her feet "that is not why we came Bella, believe it or not we had no idea you would be here…see the thing is I lost sight of you years ago we were just as shocked to see you as you were of us."

"What do you mean you lost sight of me" I was getting really irked now and she looked like I had ripped up her entire closet in front of her. Emmett spoke up, "when we left….things, everything changed Bells, Edward said none of us were to ever interfere with your life and that Alice was not to even look after your future," Alice butted in "but he should have known better then anyone that the visions sometime just come and go I can not control them, but a few months after we left you just went black in my visions, I only got a few snips here and there."

"The last thing I saw of you," she choked up I could she the tears in her eyes that would never fall "the last thing, you were on some cliffs, I believe at La Push and you were on the edge crying and you screamed out Edwards name as you went down then…nothing." Emmett wrapped an arm around her and I put my cigarette butt in the can and took a long sip of my coffee, "so…you thought I had died, but none of you came to actually check or even have the decency to give your last respects…." I stood up and shook my head I was enraged now.

"You know what I can not deal with this right now I have to go to work….I…just…I got to go" I could not even get the words out I went to the kitchen dumped my coffee out, I could get more at work, I just had to get out of there. I grabbed my purse and pack of smokes, shoving them roughly in, after thought .. I hope I didn't break any damn I hate soft packs.

I got to the door half opened it and turned back to them "you guys can stay here if you would like, I really don't know what's going on, I just….I need some time to think, I get out of work in nine hours, if you guys are not here I will understand and my life will go on, if you are I would like some answers" with that I left, I got to the sidewalk and realized Emmett had my keys. "damnit" if they do leave I hope they don't lock me out.

I wonder sometimes if Murphy's law was wrote for me, because today was that kinda day. First when I get to work my opener called 3 fucking minutes before her shift started, I had to juggle the daily paper work and running the front, then we got the wrong delivery truck getting almost triple of what we already have, so finally when Joey came in I ran back to the office to fix the truck mix up and do my daily paperwork.

If any of that was not bad enough I spilled coffee all over the desk, is it three o'clock yet. It was defiantly close to lunch and my body was screaming at me, since I didn't eat dinner or breakfast. I punched out for lunch but decided to stay in the office, I grabbed a deli sandwich from the front and started the next week schedule.

I dropped the pen on the desk and just rubbed my face with both palms, there was a soft knock on the door "Bella, its me Nikki can I talk to you for a second" "sure Nikki come on in, have a seat." I turned my chair from the desk to the other chair that was shoved into this already cramped little room.

So much for a peaceful lunch, Nikki my best girl just gave her two weeks, she dropping out of school and going back home to Ohio. I just picked apart my ham and cheese on a kosher roll, by this time I honestly had move coffee flowing threw my veins then blood, I smirked to myself and thought that is not a bad idea if I am going home to vampires.

Someone up there must have had some pity on me cause the rest of my shift was pretty uneventful. I got out of the building and realized I did not have one smoke break, I still have no idea if I broke any when I did the quick shove and run. I got the pack out and sighed in relief none where harmed. I walked home slower then normal, what was I going to say…how was I going to feel if that left.

What if the rest of the family was there, what if he was there. I put my butt in the ashtray right outside the door to my building, I headed up not knowing what was waiting for me in apartment 328.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Disclaimer~ **Unless Twilight is hiding out as an over hyper Black Lab puppy named Mystorie I don't own it.

**A/N **Hey guys, I really hoped you liked the first chapter of Miss Me… well I guess if you didn't you would not be here huh… I just wanted to get something out there… with this story if there is some minor inconsistencies with the flashbacks or other things ( hopefully they will only be minor if at all ) it is because my books are on lone right now with friends and I will be doing flashbacks from memory only… if something is WAY off please let me know. Enjoy!

Before I even touched door knob something smelled so good, that's one thing I hated about living in an apartment building, if I come home hungry from work and get to smell everyone else's dinner. The smell of the food actually took my mind off the scary thoughts if or if not I have two or more visitors in here, yeah I know I was snappy with them this morning, but now that I think about it I want them to be in here when the door opens.

I took a nice long breath as I turned the handle and it opened, cool I was not locked out. When the door was opened I was hit with that wonderful smell I was smelling in the hall, it was coming form my place, I stepped in slowly and saw Alice sitting on the couch her back was to me so I was not sure yet what she was doing. I set my bag on the handle of the coat closet, I walked over and saw my window was open and Emmett was sitting on my tiny fire escape with a ..is that one of those portable camping grills ?

I walked over and stood at the end of the couch and Alice was typing away on what I would assume was her laptop cause mine was still in its place on the little side table. She was typing so fast I could not keep up with her fingers, she looked over at me and smiled, it was not a beaming happy Alice smile, I think I hurt her feelings. Well she hurt me first damnit, sometimes I am so childish.

She gently closed the laptop and looked at the window, " I hope you don't mind I noticed your breakfast went untouched so Emmett wanted to try and cook you something, don't worry you wont get food poisoning…." her face lit up "I can see you now."

"What do you mean you can see me, as in what … " I waved my hand "like hi I am standing right here … or can see me in visions" "I can see you in visions now silly girl, I was just talking with Carlisle online and he has a little theory about things, I was looking at some of your photo albums and I noticed, after we left it seems you spent a lot of time with Jacob Black and his friends" I got a little defensive "yes well there was no one else there for me, the people I thought of being my family and loved dearly had just up and left me with out god damn call."

I saw her wince and somehow Emmett was standing next to me now and it all of a sudden was like someone gave me a license to be a bitch, "they were the ones who picked up the broken pieces your family left behind, they literally picked me up from the ground that your precious brother left me to die on, and you Alice… my sister… my best friend, I loved you and you … you just left because HE said so." I huffed thinking that was pretty good for a rant, I had nothing on Emmett but I could not even look him in the eyes.

He spoke up before I could start again, "on that note, its time to eat" _I woke up and looked over in the corner and Edward was sitting in my old rocking chair looking absolutely perfect, before I could help myself I jumped out of bed and onto his lap, he said my hair was like a hay sack and he liked it, I rested on his chest and told me about my sleep talking I told him I loved him, then he said it was time to eat and I sat up and grabbed my throat, he was not thrilled. _

I came out of my day dream with a soft shake of my head, I really must have been out of it because two pairs of liquid gold where staring at me like I just grew an extra nose. "Bells," Emmett poked my shoulder a little causing me to wobble like those old children toys, webble wobbles, " Bells….you just looked like Alice there for a second, don't you want to try my food, I made everything… ya got some steak some grilled garlic butter mushrooms, and a loaded baked potato."

His relaxing personality made me smile "I would love to try your food Emmett, but while I eat you two talk, I want answers….about everything right up to you talking to Carlisle Alice" I gave a stiff nod to set my statement, "I am going to go get out of these clothes, I smell like a coffee bean."

I headed down the hall and I swear I heard Emmett say something like you smell good to me, and then there was a sound that sounded like to rocks being hit together, _'now I know why you need the thunder'._

As I got into my room I heard my pocket singing to me 'so what if you can see, the darker side of me no one will ever change this animal I have become' I hurried up and got it out flipping it open in one fluid movement, sometimes I had skills "Jake….what's up" I flopped down on my bed kicking my shoes off "hey Bells just wanted to see what's up, its really boring here with out you and Seth has been driving me crazy askin how you have been, cause you know he can not go a week with out talking to you" he gave a slightly annoyed laugh that told me Seth was there now.

I laughed "things are ok, I had a fucked up day at work, but nothing I could not handle…" I made a fast decision that I was not ready to tell him I had company "its was just more proof that Murphy's law was wrote for me" I heard a few chuckles from his end, great he has me on speakerphone "hey guys" I laughed. There was a collective hey from the guys, I know I heard Seth for sure, Embry and Quil, Jakes whole pack, well excluding Leah but even if she was there she would not say anything to me.

Its not that Leah and me hated each other she just well… had all her own issues. "you guys keeping the peace down there, " I swear Seth was bouncing out of his skin " everything is great Bella, are you sure your ok there, I will come get you if you want me, I can leave right now, are you coming down for any breaks, I…." he was cut off by I am sure someone tackling him, if someone would not have done it he would not have stopped. This is about how every conversation to my boys goes.

"ok guys ok… I have to go get something to eat I will call later this week ok" Jake got back on the phone alone and even over the phone I heard him walking out of the room. " Bella I am really glad your doing ok, and I just want you to know I miss you as much as I did the first day" I sighed, I know I missed him too, but right now my mind was sitting in my living room. "I know Jake I miss you so much and I promise I will call more often ok I promise but I am going to go my food is getting cold" "ok Bells take it easy love you" "love you too Jake."

I tossed my phone onto my pillows rubbed the exhaustion off my face, I got up and moved to the closet , I stood there and looked over my clothes and for the first time in years I worried about what I was just about to put on. I settled for my broke in jeans and vintage style Joan Jett and the Blackhearts tee shirt. I headed back out there and they were both sitting on the couch and in front of my chair the end table had been moved to act as a tv tray my food sitting on top of it.

I sat down feeling a little exposed but I kept my wall up, well slightly "this looks good thanks " for the first time Emmett had a fully bright smile, but it was Alice who started. "Bella I know there is nothing either of us can say to take back what had happened then, but what we can offer is our side of things and bring you up to speed." She fidgeted a little before she went on, " it was not till Jasper went after you I saw what was coming, it killed me inside I knew there was no possible way to change his mind, I tried and tried to see all different possibilities."

"We all fought after everything happened, it was the biggest family riff in years, but still nothing changed his mind, he truly honestly believed he was doing the right thing for you. He hated the fact I still had visions of you, he was falling apart at the seams it got to the point I tired to keep them from him. The family was falling apart, by this time Jasper had already left, he was so filled with guilt and I was so depressed and worried about keeping things from Edward I never noticed till the day he said he was leaving."

She took a break and at this point I could not even eat anymore my jaw was froze in the open position Emmett gave her leg right above the knee a light squeeze and that is when he took over, I knew something bad was coming I could tell I tired to slow my heart rate and calm down. "After Jasper took off, things just came apart, Carlisle and Esme decided they needed some time to them selves, the day they left Alice had what would be her last vision of you, it came on so fast she could not keep it from Edward who pretty much just kept himself locked up in his room."

"After she came out of the vision there was this glass shattering scream from his room, it was a scream you only hear from someone in true pain, we have not actually saw him since then…" my breath got stuck in my chest and I felt panic for a second, I….I felt the hole again but Emmett went on. "Alice came out of the vision and hit the floor in despair, we all knew, nothing had to even be said, I wanted to run to Forks right then and there and see for myself."

I was about to butt in but he stopped me "please Bella let me get this all out while I know I can" it was strange to see Emmett this way so I just nodded for him to go on. "It took weeks to even get a hold of Edward…." Alice shot him a look and he didn't take his eyes off me…"she deserves to know Alice, so I am going to tell her she wanted answers I am going to give them to her…."

I leaned back and lit a cigarette he went on. " He went to Italy Bella I am not sure how much…." I cut him off wanting him to get to the point, "I know what is in Italy," "ok well they did not give him death as he wished…Bella, Aro wanted him and he gave in." He paused I am sure to let all this sink in, and the longer the silence the more pissed I got. " you know guys…fuck him I don't even care….he brought this on himself."

There was that look again, I mean really what did they expect from me to curl up in a ball and cry over his stupid ass choices, sorry been there done that. " Wow Bella I was not expecting that reaction, umm ok moving on….after everything played out we tried to all move on but none of us where the same again."

I could not believe this shit, what are they going to sit here and blame me for their family falling apart, " look guys I get the point you are getting at here, but I did not make these choices so do not come here and blame me for all this."

Alice's head jerked up and she looked…angry, "Bella that is not why we came here you wanted us to tell you everything and we are, I told you I did not even know you where here. Its just me and Emmett now Bella, and we only just met up a few weeks ago and decided to try and move on together, everyone but Carlisle and Esme have split and gone their own ways."

I was stunned to say the least "what happened to Rose Emmett…" he stood and started to pace behind the couch, "we tried to work things out on our own but, she just …well she could not get over herself and except how much I was hurting." Wow I have now entered the twilight zone, Emmett was opening up about things like this, what had Edward done.

"Ok, I am sorry for what happened to the family but….I do not feel responsible in the least bit" I was going to stand my ground, if they only knew what I went through. "Ok… now fill me in on what you were talking to Carlisle about Alice, you said he had some theory's, " "yes, I was talking to him and he knew about my last vision about you and he was shocked that we had run into you, I made him promise not to tell anyone but Esme about you, but we started to talk about how you just went black in the vision, before I get into any of that how did you get out of the water Bella?"

_I remember that day so well, Jake was out running patrols and it was another hard day for me and I just wanted to tell Edward goodbye I wanted it all gone. Jake and me were supposed to go cliff diving that day but duty calls for him so I went alone, I never thought to look at the water below and I jumped, I remember seeing Edward in my mind he was so perfect and beautiful I wanted to keep that second forever, it wasn't till I was pulled ashore by two very large hot arms, I heard Jake yelling at me to wake up. _

Weakly looking down I answered, "Jake pulled me out of the water, he saved me that day." I heard her or Emmett shift around, "that is what I thought Bella it was not you I could not see it is Jake and his friends I can not see, I am just going to take a leap here and guess you know what they are…" it really was not a question but I just nodded my head anyways. " So Bella,….anyways Carlisle things that the wolves are my blind spot because they are driven by their changes and there is hardly any thought behind it."

My head still down, was this really happening I mean after all this time, I just didn't even know where to start I have cried so many tears and screamed so much pain out and now I am slammed with this. "So….no one else knows I am here alive or anything…right" I jumped a little when Emmett answered and I realized he was kneeling right in front of me, "no one Bella, and you have our and Carlisle's word no one will unless you say its ok."

"I need time to think, I just …." I felt cold brush against my cheek for a fraction of a second, my heart screamed for more and I had an internal fight, then I heard something by the door, I looked up and it was just Alice standing by the open door," I left our numbers and other information…..only when your ready Bella" with that she gave me a warm smile and she was gone.

I stood up and looked out the window and saw them get into Emmett's jeep that was parked across the street, my mind just went on over load, ok…fact, two of the seven Cullen's are here, another fact, everything has been turned upside down, Edward….he left everything he knew and stood for behind, his father his mother and now works for what I only know as vampire royalty…and vampires that do not share the Cullen's diet.

There goes that hole again, I wrapped my arms around my waste and just stared out the window, ya know its just like in the movies, I just started to see scenes of my life with the Cullen's from the first day in biology to the meadow, my birthday, him leaving…it was all so fresh and open now.

I grabbed my laptop and got onto my fire escape and turned on my music and then my IM, I noticed there was a notepad open and I clicked it and it was all the information that Alice said she had left me, Emmett, Carlisle, and her numbers, I saved it and just started to check around on the internet for nothing special just things like clothes, music and myspace.

I was online for about forty five minutes when my IM alerted me I had a new message, confused I clicked it.

**EMMCSQR**: Bells r u ok?

I laughed at the screen name and shook my head and quickly typed back.

**SwanSong**: yes Emmett I am ok it was just a lot to take in at once ya know

**EMMCSQR**: I know I just hope things will get better for us all, I missed you Bells

**SwanSong**: lol I missed you too Emm, btw I love the SN

**EMMCSQR**: you got it…hahaha cool

I could just imagine his booming laugh and I still had a bright smile as I leaned back against the brick of the building.

**EMMCSQR**: u got my ….give me a call anytime and we can talk or something…

**SwanSong**: I know I will….hey pass a message to Alice that I am not that mad anymore, ttyl

**EMMCSQR**: ok Bells, Gnite

**SwanSong**: nite

I signed off and closed my laptop. I went back inside and laid on the couch I left the window open the breeze was cool and smelled of the on coming fall, I loved this time of year the air is so crisp but not overly cold, it was just so soothing, it helped me think of what the hell I was going to do now.

Can I forgive them so fast, it seems so easy, do I even want them in my life. I have a life now well I have school and work my own place where do the Cullen's fit in there, I would have quite literally gave up my life for them at one point in time, would I be so willing to do that now?

This is a big campus if I decided to not have them back in my life it would work….I think. "grrrr" I flopped over onto my belly and buried my head under the throw pillow. What does Edward being in the Volturi mean, is he really the bad guy now, is he the monster he always thought he was. I drifted to sleep with the thought of my Edward with eyes like James, bright red crazy with thirst.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Disclaimer~ **ok here it is….wait for it …wait for it this is ground breaking, I don't own Twilight or any music or lyrics used or mentioned …are you as shocked as I am?

**A/N**….I just wanted to give a shout-out to a great Author/Story….the author is Clurrabella, and her story is The Dartmouth Diaries… go check it out.

A few days have passed and there has been no other signs of any of the Cullen's, I guess the phrase rings true, the ball is in my court. The thoughts have been draining me so much I took a few days off of work. I have not left my apartment for two days and I am perfectly ok with that.

My nightmares are back, I don't even want to sleep right now. Its just a little past midnight I am restless, I have a few candles lit and some music playing. I already tried tv and its not all its cracked up to be, I groaned and fell over sideways on the couch.

This is insane I do not know what I am getting all worked up about, its just Alice and Emmett for fuck sake.

I got up and went to the kitchen, got in the freezer where a brand new bottle of rum sat, what the hell right. I took my drink to the fire escape and leaned against the wall and watched the traffic. It was busy out tonight, people going from bar to bar party to party, and here I sit.

I knew deep down I was going to call them, it was a long process of breaking down and with only one sip left of my drink my mind told me it was time.

I never was much of a drinker, I only had the rum in my house in the slim chance I was to ever have company. Only forgetting one key element with this little drink of mine, which was to mix the liquor with something.

Its now of never Bella, I fished my phone out of my pocket, effectively tipping myself over , well who am I to argue with gravity I giggled as I dialed. There was only a half a ring before I heard wind, laughing, and something else I could not put my finger on.

"Hello?" finally Emmett said something, "thanks Bells…" he laughed more, ok I give up I don't get it. "umm, want to fill me in Emm"

I was working so hard to keep my voice steady and the right words coming out. "Alice …" he laughed more, "she was chasing me for the phone, I think she is pouting now cause you called me not her …"

I giggled a little, but for some reason it did not come out right it sounded more forced then it should have. I was about to open my mouth when I heard some sounds in the phone..

"Emmett?" .."no Bella its me, Emmett should know by now I am faster then him…and yes you can come over and talk its just us here, Emm is on his way"

"you know Alice you sure take the fun out of talking on the phone", "I know Bella but you would not have it any other way, don't forget to bring an overnight bag" I heard her bell like laugh then the line went dead.

I had no intentions on staying the night there, and that is what made me get in the house and go do it, cause if I was not even thinking it and Alice said something like that… I am not betting against Alice.

I got my things ready pretty fast I had no idea where they were staying so I just grabbed a few things and headed down to wait for my ride. The rum was starting to wear off… what in the hell was I doing, oh christ what was I doing.

I started to pace in front of my building, wrong move Bella….about the third time around air got in my way and I went down on both my knees.

"damnit" I rolled to my ass and looked at my bare knees, both my knees had deep scrapes the red was flowing easy. "damn cobblestone…." I knew I had to get up and go get something, Emmett was going to be here any second now.

My left knee was swelling pretty bad already, but in spite of the pain I got up and grabbed my bag I opened it up and pulled out my tee shirt I had packed and put it on both my knees.

I looked down each side of the road and saw no car coming yet, hopefully I can get this taken care of before my ride gets here, I fought back the tears in my eyes…this really stung.

I sat back down keeping the pressure on my bleeding knees, lucky for me blood does not have such an effect on me as it used to.

Only I would be bleeding out right before I get in the car with a vampire, as I was sitting there trying to think of what to do because going back up those three flights of stairs was not on the forefront of my thinking right now, well it was starting to look like that is what was what's going to happen here.

Just as I was getting up, I was shined with headlights…."fuck me" Emmett's jeep stopped right in front of me and he started to get out. "Emmett…" my voice cracked as I was thrown back to my 18th birthday.

I had to rip my mind away from that time and make sure I stayed in the now, "Emmett please….stop where you are" "Bella, what is wrong what happened" he started to look around franticly.

"I…its nothing Emmett, I just I…fell down, I scrapped my knees I am bleeding," he got out anyways and moved to the front of the jeep and looked down at me, his eyes still a soft gold.

"Bells, let me help you, its not like I haven't smelled your blood before, let me help you Bella" he moved over to me and knelt down next to me and smiled, "not saying you don't smell amazing….I am just not that thirsty, but thanks for offering Bells" " Ha frickin Ha Emmett…"

I was about to say something else but I was lifted from the ground like I was a feather, my arms instinctively went around his neck I really noticed for the first time Emmett had this, strange but, wonderful deep sent.

I smiled to play off what was going on in my head, I was just going to chalk it up to the booze, but what would it hurt to take one last smell. I giggled to myself as I was lifted into the Jeep, when I was in I looked up to him to thank him and he had this goofy grin on his face, oh man did he know?

He closed the door and was back in the jeep before I got my thoughts back together, he turned around and headed back the way he came. "Alice wanted me …well us to stop at the store for food and things for you,…I didn't know what she meant by things until now" he laughed.

We only got a few blocks and he was rolling his window down… the smell must be getting to him, I put my window down to try and help. Then he made a fast turn into a 24 hour drug/convenient store.

"I think here would be a good place to go, it seems if I go into a Wal-Mart I can not control myself and I end up getting kicked out "he laughed a little as he said this and that worried me, I had never been on a shopping trip with Emmett before.

I was opening the door and I jumped a little when Emmett was at my side blocking my way, "your knee is hurtin Bells, let me go in I will behave myself I promise …here" he leaned across me and slipped the key back in the ignition turning it halfway, I had to close my eyes and keep my breathing in check he just smelled so damn good.

"here ya go, you can listen to the radio now, got any special requests while I am in there, I have not been food shopping in …" he scratched his head, "I cant even remember when" he gave an uneasy chuckle "no nothing special, surprise me, I trust you."

I had goose bumps on the side Emmett leaned on, I had to get these thoughts out of my head so I turned on the radio he had some cd in, I started to laugh, what the hell Emmett.

I decided to start the song from the beginning to try and get a better judgment, I never pegged Emmett as someone that listen to county music, but lets give this a chance something was urging me to get a better sight into Emmett.

_When you came in the air went out._

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room._

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

What strange and interesting lyrics, I smiled and sat back taking in the words. I wonder if the whole cd is like this, or if he was listening to this song for a reason. I really liked the voice of the guy that was singing, it was not like most of what is out there now days.

_When you came in the air went out._

_And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

_Ow, ooh._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

By the end of the song I had my eyes closed and was thinking of the lyrics and applying them to Emmett, this is was dangerous I know but I could not stop my thoughts, I started the song over again.

I was just getting into round two of my day dreaming when the car door opened quickly making the dome light flash on, a small scream came out before I had a chance to stop it, I grabbed my chest as if that was going to keep my heart from leaping out.

I hurried up and turned the radio down as a laughing Emmett loaded a few bags into the jeep, he jumped in still chuckling a little "I didn't mean to scare ya Bells I thought you would have saw me coming."

He started to drive and I thought about what to say…"so did you behave yourself in the store," "yeah it was hard though, there was some funny people in there I really wanted to mess with."

The rest of the ride was pretty relaxing and quite, I haven't asked about the cd or the song yet, but…I think I was going to so I could get my own copy. What the hell was I talking about I hated country, I think somewhere in the last few days my brain has re-wired itself.

I assumed we were getting close, we were on some back road, no street lights no signs of life.

I went for it, "hey Emmett, who is this.." I pointed to the cd player. "you like it Bells, the guys name is Jace Everett" I could see he was watching me from the corner of his eye.

We pulled into the drive way and I started to stir in my seat, I wanted to change me mind I wanted to go home I just wanted to run away and hide.

Emmett parked right in front of the house, it was…well a Cullen house, it looked like a little girls Victorian doll house there was even a porch swing.

Emmett turned in his seat to look at me "Bells its going to be ok, its just me and Alice here the rest of the family…well Carlisle and Esme are respecting you and will wait till your ready, none of us want to make you feel pressured, and we all know not to say a word to Edward….I know after what we did.." he looked down at his shifter "…. its hard for you to trust us"

I felt the waterworks coming, so I looked out my window to avoid his eyes. "I am not sure what its all about anymore Emmett, I mean what's going to happen when he finds out and you know as well as I do he will, are you going to run out of my life again"

The first of the tears fell down my cheek landing on my arm that was wrapped around my torso.

I looked back to Emmett who has not said anything yet and his eyes were watching me intently, before I knew it his massive hand was moving to my face. With his thumb he wiped away a tear from just under my eye.

"Bella, I can say the words but that does not mean you are going to believe me, but listen to me now, no matter what Edward says we are here to stay."

It was not so much his actual words but the fact something like was coming from Emmett made the meaning and feelings behind it sink in.

We both got out of the car at the same time, he had the bags from the store on his arms as he moved fast to my side. He wrapped one arm around my waist and instinctively I leaned into him.

There was only four steps to the front door, surely I could make this. Ok I was wrong I tripped on the second to last step and before I could hit the porch I was lifted off my feet altogether.

I looked up, I could feel the fire spread across my cheeks when I saw that Emmett's face was less then an inch from mine.

He had a soft smile and his eyes burned into mine, "I got you." I felt his cool breath across my face and my eyes closed when I realized I could not stop my face from moving closer to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Disclaimer~ **ya know I am running out of interesting ways to do this….so for now I will do it the old fashion way, I do not own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight, OR any music or bands or movies that may be mentioned. There it is…… don't come after me with lawyers please.

**A/N~ **hey guys and gals…..Sorry it took a little longer for me to update this one, I kinda hit a writers block for this story.. But hopefully its gone now. This is a filler chapter, not _too_ much going to go on, I just need to get from point B to point F somehow.

_**Previously on **__…_**Miss Me**_, __He had a soft smile and his eyes burned into mine, "I got you." I felt his cool breath across my face and my eyes closed when I realized I could not stop my face from moving closer to his._

I thought I felt his lips just barely brushed against mine, my mind just went blank it was like my heart and body were screaming yes, yes, yes, and my mind was telling me no, no, no, or was it the other way around, oh hell I don't know anymore.

I knew my head was spinning, I knew I was less then a millimeter away from kissing Emmett Cullen, what I didn't know was… if it really happened.

Refusing to open my eyes I tried to take in my surroundings with out the aid of my eyes. I was laying down on something soft, assumption one couch, it was dead quiet, assumption two I was alone.

At some point in laying here, who the hell knows how long, I talked myself into believing I was at home passed out on my own couch from the drinking, and I had the most realistic dream about Emmett I had ever had.

Not saying I dream about him often…ok well maybe lately, but that is not the point Bella. Great I am arguing with myself, never a good sign.

More long moments passed when I decided to open these eyes of mine, one eye at a time. Ok all my theories went to hell in one glance.

I was not home, I was not on a couch, and I was certainly not alone. It was to late to close my eyes and act like I didn't even wake up, my eyes were locked with a very worried looking set of Emmett eyes.

No time like now, I pulled up self up so I was leaning on the headboard my legs crossed at the ankles my hands fell limply in my lap. I briefly took in the room around me.

The bed was huge, had to be a king….do they even make bigger then a king, cause if they did this was it. The blanket was a plush sliver down comforter, tons of pillows.

At the foot of the bed was a massive flat screen tv it seemed to be built right into the footboard. Emmett was placed about at my knees, I looked back to him.

"Bella…" his tone was really off setting, it was like someone ruined Christmas for him, "I'm sorry, I am still not sure how or what happened…but I just…"

I cut him off sitting up more, taking his hand into mine "Emmett, don't say anything…I am the one that's sorry, I passed out, you didn't do anything wrong"

He looked confused for a second, looking down at our hands then back to my face, "why did you pass out, I didn't think you were that drunk"

Oh fuck he knew I had been drinking, jesus I probably smelt nasty to him, " no I didn't drink that much…" I felt my face fill with hot blood again as I thought how to explain this. "I think… I forgot to breath and well… my body …I just…its been so long…" damnit I could not find the words.

My head dropped and I was fighting back the sting of my evil emotion telling tears when I heard him laughing.

He was laughing at me….please just let me turn into something right now and fly away.

"Bells… look at me" even though there was still laughter in his voice there was something there that demanded undivided attention. "its been so long for what?"

I was quiet for a few seconds as I thought about how to word this with out making this more fucked up then it already was. " well I guess to make a long embarrassing story short, its been a long time since I have been dazzled…I guess I forgot how it feels."

I watched him process this… he was looking down at the bed but it was like his mind was not even in the room. He got up and held out a hand to me, "come on girl, you got to see what I got for food for the human… ya know this gets easier and easier every time" his grin was ear to ear…wow he had the deepest dimples I had ever seen.

Something deep down told me I wasn't going to get another chance at those lips anytime soon, wait…why am I even thinking about that. I took his hand and he guided me off the bed.

My ego was taking blow after blow as we walked down the stairs, my hand still in his I am sure he was just making sure I stay upright.

I just kept thinking over and over again about Emmett's walking goddess of an ex-wife, there is not a chance in hell I could stack up to something like that.

Before I was out of my daze we were in the kitchen where Alice was standing there with the brightest smile I have seen from her lately.

All laid out in front of her across a large island was everything you could think of for a pizza buffet, Alice chimed in…"we weren't exactly sure what you liked on your pizza so…..we gave you options."

I could not help but laugh as I walked over there to look at the verity of toppings, a few different sauces, cheeses, with three different pizza crusts.

"I..I don't even know where to start…" shaking my head with a smile I looked over the toppings trying to decide on something. Emmett hopped up on a counter top that was no covered in pizza fixings.

I started to work on a pizza not even really paying attention to what I was grabbing, but thus far I have a traditional crust, there was some sweet tomato basil sauce…I went to the toppings this was going to take a little longer.

"So…." I was not sure what I was going to say or where to even start…why was I even here. Alice must have known I was feeling unsure she sat down at the island and smiled.

"Bella, I know this is strange for all of us, we want you to know we are here for anything, Edward is not going to stop us anymore,…..we realize how bad we messed up listening to him in the first place…."

She went on as I started on my toppings, " he pled his case so well to us, we even believed we were doing the best for you….I can see now it was the complete opposite"

I was not going to argue with her at this point, I looked up from my pizza to make sure she was done before I started.

"Look… I am not even going to sweat it guys really… it's the past it happened there was nothing either of you could have done, he would have found any reason to leave me…..he was just waiting for something…I even knew from the beginning he was saying goodbye"

I looked at Emmett he was staring down at either his feet or the floor, I looked back to Alice as I wiped my hands on a towel.

"Bella I know you may not believe me but Edward did and does love you…" I cut her off holding one hand in the air.

"Just stop right there Alice, he probably thinks what he feels for me is love, I loved him at one point in my life, but what he has is not love, he has control issues amongst other things….I am not the stupid lamb he left behind."

"On top of all that neither of you were in the woods the day he left me…did you see that Alice…" I gave her a look then my eyes went back down to the food.

"He left me alone … broken in the woods, if I was in such danger why in the fuck would he leave me alone like that….this was his perfect escape he waited picking his time right …" it was then I had an epiphany.

" He had been laying the ground work for this for sometime, when I was in the hospital in Phoenix….." I blinked that memory away quickly, "he said I will be here as long as its good for me….fucking prick."

I can't believe I said those words out loud, with out feeling the ache in my chest even. I don't know where the boost of confidence came from…it was nice.

I swore I heard a growl, great they did not like me shit talking the wonderful brother… I glanced over to Emmett, there was dents forming in the counter where his hands were gripping the edge. This is not a good thing, oh well they needed to hear my side of it all.

"Look guys, I can see that this is not going to work, I just …" I was grabbing the counter for support, just thinking these words…it was killing me inside and I had no idea why.

"I don't want to get between you guys and your brother, ok I don't think I can ever fully forgive him."

I could not stand to look at Emmett so I looked toward Alice, she glanced at Emmett then to me… a small smile creped onto her face, " Bella…this " she motioned between her and Emmett, "has nothing to do with Edward, do you trust me Bella….trust my visions?"

As I was watching Alice, something flew past my head so fast I didn't even see what it was till I looked at Alice, seeing her holding a glass with her thumb and two fingers with the most smug smile on her face.

Fuck it I was not even going to ask, I grabbed the pizza walked it to the preheated oven and putting it in setting the timer, turning back around I saw a stare down between Alice and Emmett.

"umm hello… " I waved my hand a little, with out breaking her glare toward her brother Alice spoke up, " there is plenty of things to drink in the fridge and the glasses are there."

My eyes fallowed her fingers to the cupboard just off to the side of Emmett's head, well here goes nothing…its not like he's going to bite.

As I walked over to him I started to laugh in my head at what could have been one of my dumbest vampire jokes to date.

I was just about to him when the staring contest was broke, he looked down at me with a big grin flicking the cupboard door open with one finger. Me not even paying attention to where I had stopped reached over to grab a glass.

Thinking I put my hand on the counter top to brace myself for the reach I noticed the counter felt like jeans, OK that was it, no more drinking for me cause really now…I should have noticed I was standing right in between Emmett's legs, and not just standing there I had a firm grip on his thigh as I was leaning over.

I slowly backed down from my tiptoes not even wanting to know how red my face was right now. I looked up at Emmett, his eyes were closed. First thought that ran through my mind was great he didn't even want to look at me.

There was something different about this look, I sure had no idea what the hell was going on. _Edward_ once said how perceptive I was….I sure the fuck don't feel that way lately.

I can be big about this, I took the glass reluctantly taking my hand form he leg, where did that come from? I walked over to the fridge getting some juice, not even caring what it was.

"ok if one of you don't talk soon I am going to run out of here screaming, this is crazy I can not take this shit" I set the glass down a little harder then I meant to, but it got my point across.

"Why in the hell are you two acting so strange… and by strange I mean strange even for vampires…. " I looked from him to her , from her to him again.

I was looking to Emmett for answers, whatever it was I wanted to hear I wanted to hear it from him. When he spoke up my heart fluttered, oh for the love of fuck!

"Bella…..sorry we didn't want it to be like this, I guess we just don't know how we can make it up to you, or how you can even forgive us, when I say us its not just me and Alice, the whole family…." when he said whole family I grabbed the counter my eyes bugging out as far as they could I am sure.

He jumped down and took me in his arms, there goes my goddamn heart again. He used two fingers to raise my chin so I was looking him in the eyes, "sorry Bells, I didn't mean the whole family I meant Esme, Carlisle, Alice, me and now…." he looked at Alice then back to me "now Jasper, he called Alice just last night, he will be coming home soon"

I started to panic inside, if Jasper was coming back to Alice does that mean Rosalie was coming back to Emmett, this thought made my insides turn. Wait I should not feel like this I should be happy for Emmett if his wife was coming back to him, all I ever want is my family to be happy, even telling myself that it still was not sitting well.

Alice spoke up, she had at some point moved right behind me, I just stayed where I was. "Bella, Jasper is really worried about coming home, he does not want to make you more upset or uncomfortable, he thinks he is the last person you want to see, he will stay away if you want him to."

I could not keep a husband and wife away from each other…or was she saying she would stay away too, my head was spinning again, "Alice I don't blame Jasper for anything, I don't have a problem with any of you guys….except Edward."

"Hell even if Rosalie wanted to come join the party here it is…" that came out really catty, I looked back to Emmett's face to gauge his reaction, I caught him wincing, great now I hurt him more.

"Ok, lets get this all out right now, you guys can tell the rest of the family when they all come back I don't want to repeat it four more times….I am not mad anymore…I am not that hurt anymore…its done, over, I am not an unreasonable person I know why you did it, I just needed some time to adjust to …well everything….ok do we got this…so no more walking on eggshells around me, just be the family I had before."

At the last line the emotions hit their limit, I was sobbing uncontrollably into Emmett's chest, he or Alice I was not sure, was stroking my hair, Emmett's face pressed to the top of my head, we stayed like this till the pizza timer went off and I jumped about three feet off the ground, in the possess hurting my head on Emmett's chin.

He caught me once more with one arm, leaning down he whispered "I told you….I got you," with a cocky grin he placed me upright as Alice was taking the pizza out of the oven she had a smug ass smile on her face.

"Hey Alice….." she looked up from cutting the pizza, I sat on the bar stool at the island leaning on my elbows, "I have been here for two hours and you have yet to play or even mention Bella Barbie, what gives are you losing your touch…"

Behind me Emmett did the 'oooooo, its on now' I just kept my smart ass smile on Alice, it took her a whole five seconds to think it over then she started to bounce. "Oh its going to be great after you eat we are going to have a blast."

Alice put a plate in front of me that had a perfectly cut slice of pizza on it, I picked at the crust a little waiting for it to cool more, I was hit with the most evil great plan, "hey Alice…Emmett, I know I just had a temper tantrum about you guys not having to make anything up to me….well I was thinking…."

They were both listening intensively HA… I had 'em. "ok here's the thing, it would make me feel so much better if you both were to eat a whole slice of this pizza…" even though it hurt, I thought back to the Forks High lunch room and Edward picking up a slice, taking a bit with out even batting an eyelash.

Alice's little nose wrinkled up and Emmett just blinked a few times then slapped Alice in the back, "how the hell didn't you see that coming, some psychic you are."

I sat back with my arms folded waiting for the show, it was Emmett who went first, eating the slice like a pro frat boy….the whole thing in at once, "you have to chew and swallow too" I was holding in laughing as I added more stipulations.

It took him a little bit but he got it down, I think he actually turned a little green, before I could erupt into my hysterical laughing fit I looked to Alice, who in turn looked like someone burned her whole wardrobe.

Emmett ruffled her hair, "come on itty bitty, its not that hard we have all had to eat this shit before, just think of it that way" I was not sure if it was his words or him touching her hair he got the pixie of death look…then she did it, in a few more bites then him she actually did it.

I was folded over the island laughing, her face was so much more priceless then his was, it was like watching fear factor in person. I was holding my sides with intervals of whimpers it hurt to laugh this hard.

I looked up and they were both gone, I looked around the door leading outside from the kitchen was open, I got up and walked out there, nice back yard but there were so many trees, no light except the moonlight reflecting off a pool there was steam coming from the pool which told me it was heated.

I stepped off the last step and called out…"Emmett, come on this isn't funny… whatever your doing isn't going to work I am not scared." Truth be told I was freaking the fuck out at this point.

I heard a feminine sound to the left of me, I looked over there, taking a few steps…"Alice?" (a/n…I was going to end it here but because its taken me so long to post I will give ya'll more…..this is my peace offering )

The last sound of Alice's name left my lips and I was sailing over the ground, some of the breath taken from me, then warm water. What the fuck?! I broke the surface spinning around looking for what or who just happened, then I was picked up from underneath.

It was then I realized the huge rock like arms I was in…."Damnit Emmett" he was laughing as he got a better grip on me wrapping my legs around his waist, then taking my arms, putting them around his neck.

He wiped the wet hair strands from my face, I closed my eyes at his touch, who would have ever thought Emmett would have such a feather soft touch. I reopened my eyes again as my back was pinned against the side of the pool, hell I didn't even know we were moving in the water.

"what were you doing out there, trying to give the human a heart attack…" I spoke just above a whisper, his reply came out just as soft.

"no.. I would have heard it if you having a heart attack Bella, I can hear your heart…" he gave me a bright smile, "we were getting rid of the shit you made us eat….we can eat it we just can't leave it in for very long"

Even as he was telling me all this our eyes have not looked away at all, " so….after that you decided we needed to take a swim in our clothes non the less."

Instead of a reply his lips pressed to mine, my head resting on the ledge of the pool his fingers slid from my collar bone, slightly up my neck, back to the base of my neck where he grabbed my hair pulling me closer to him.

My lips moved in perfect sync with his, until I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, my lips parted slightly, enough for our tongues to meet and for a soft moan to escape my lips into his mouth.

So looks like I was wrong, I did get another chance at those lips.


	5. Chapter 5 AN Sorry

Hey Guys and Gals,

I really, really, really did not want to put an authors note into this story I know what a pain in the ass it is, Sorry!

Anyways I wanted to address a few things that were brought to my attention in a review, Sooooo I decided to post this to clear it up for anyone else who was confused…. Ok I did go in and fix said spelling error that was pointed out… now for the other stuff…

I honestly could not remember if Edward brought it up to Bella about expelling the "dirt" or if it was just mentioned in midnight sun, in thinking this, I write like midnight sun never happened, cause really it hasn't yet…. So my deepest apologies there, I just went with the notion she didn't know.

Second, the back yard thing was to have two vampires throw up in privacy and secondly to give Bella and Emmett alone time, Emmett came up from behind her and scoped her up… he may not be the fastest Cullen but he still has basic vampire speed and if Bella did not know what was coming… it would be a little confusing and being the story is from her point of view…. See where I am going with that…..

If there is ANY other points of confusion please don't hesitate… but if you are going to have any questions, please make it so I can reply to you and not have to do another authors note…I love and welcome ALL reviews I get, I need to have things pointed out to me. Thanks for reading… next chapter has a good start just so ya'll know… I am hoping it will be up by Monday the latest


	6. Chapter 6

**~Disclaimer~ If I owned Any of the characters from Twilight I would not be on this damn thing writing FanFic ( ok maybe I would hehe but I still don't own Twilight )… oh I only listen to and enjoy music I don't own any of that either.**

**A/N~ I just wanted to say I was sorry about that last A/N I re-read it and it came out kinda bitchy … I never wanted it to seem like that I just wanted to clear up any confusion anyone might have had…. So I apologize.**

**(UPDATE) Extra A/N ~ I just added a poll for this story, PLEASE PLEASE go vote, it has to do with the next chapter!! **

How could time feel like it was moving so fast yet stopped all at once? My tongue never fought with Emmett's, they moved together as equals. Even in the water it felt like my core was on fire.

All to soon his lips pulled away from mine, I whimpered slightly, my eyes opened seeing a smile across his face. His thumb was stroking my jaw line, for the moment I was completely speechless.

He looked up over my head.. I tilted my head back at a strange angle moving it around trying to see what he was looking at, finally I saw Alice crouched down with a shit eating grin.

"Look here you creepy future seeing pixie.. I don't even want to hear it" with that I splashed water all over her. She stood up and I hid into Emmett's chest fearing the wrath of the evil little one.

As soon as her mouth opened her head shot over to the far corner of the yard. It was also just as fast that I was jerked out of the water and pushed behind Emmett's large form.

"Guys what's going on… " I peeked around Emmett, I saw her… she was more gorgeous then my memory could ever have painted her, Rosalie sauntered over at human pace. Oh fuck me!

If there really is a god please let him kill me know… strike me dead on this spot, holy fucking shit, holy fucking shit…. I look back over, she was right here. I just slinked back behind Emmett, not to close though and closed my eyes tightly.

Alice was next to me, she placed a hand on my lower back, whispering "it will be ok relax" yeah says her, I can not believe I was so fucking stupid to make out with Emmett, what do I get…here is the goddess herself standing in front of me.

She came right up to Emmett sliding her hands up his chest then wrapping around his neck into a tight hug. I felt about two feet tall. My arms went around my dripping wet frame my eyes were focused on the water dripping into a small puddle at my feet.

"Oh Emmett I am so sorry I have been gone so long, I don't think I can be away from you ever again…" she leaned up and whispered something in his ear, I didn't hear it but it made him choke a little from surprise, so I am sure it was explicit.

I thought I was going to throw up my own heart, this was a mistake from the get go, I have more fucking common sense then this. I just wanted to go home.

I turned back heading into the house with out a word to anyone else, my mind was buzzing with the thoughts of Rosalie seeing me in the pool with her husband, ex husband whatever.

I got into the house with out anyone stopping me, I hung my head in shame. I found the bag I packed for the night, I snatched it up finding the first room with a door I went to get out of these wet clothes.

I knew the peace was not going to last, after I angrily threw my soaking clothes on the food, not ready to worry about them there was a knock on the door.

"Alice….you cant talk me out of this I am going home so don't even start with me. " I folded my arms waiting for her whining response, but what came next shocked the hell outta me.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could at least give you a ride?" Rosalie's soft voice made its way through the closed door all I could do was blink not sure if I was dreaming.

I opened the door, now face to face with this breath taking beauty, I looked around for Emmett or Alice then back to Rosalie. This was just too fucking strange.

"Where is Alice and Emmett… " I looked down when I said Emmett's name god I hope she does not notice.

"Emmett was shocked to say the least of my sudden appearance, he went for a run, apparently him and Alice have gotten close so she went with him to make sure everything was ok." As she talked she had a smile on her face, can we all say twilight zone.

You know what, me getting out of here was more dire then what the hell was going on in my thoughts, so now I am sitting in the car with the same person that was making my guts turn.

We were flying down the road and she was not saying anything, she had the most determined look on her face, this blonde was thinking of something really hard.

This should have been the part where I said I was going to get out and walk the rest of the way, we took a hard turn that led us the complete wrong way. I looked over at her, she looked like a chick vampire from a movie now.

"ahh….Rosalie, this is …" I was cut off by her blaring Lady Gaga…what a fitting song…fucking bitch. ( the song is Beautiful Dirty Rich ). I reached for the door handle that was no longer attached, great this was a pre planned thing, I started to look around to see if there was something I could use to break out the window.

I don't even think I could do it, I started to slip off my shoe, I was going to use that to bust out the window I am not sure where that would get me from there, I could not just sit here.

Just as her window was about to meet oblivion she kicked the car sideways onto a hidden dirt path, there was another car sitting there waiting. I froze in my seat until I was ripped from the seat by my arm.

It was a blur I could not get my bearings till I was slammed against something, I looked, it was the other car I was now pinned to. Rosalie was over talking to another robed person I strained to hear what was being said.

I only caught pieces, getting the general drift her words were cold and callus she told the others, I am not to be touched or fucked with until Aro gives the ok. Aro? Who the fuck is Aro, the name triggered something inside, something buried deep.

I took a step toward her, "you conniving bitch, you had this planned… how in the fuck did you know?" the bigger of the two vampires in the cheesy capes grabbed me forcing both my arms behind my back.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she took a step to me waving the other vampire off, "look you silly human, Emmy called me and told me everything, I could not have that, I could not have it known that he chose a weak sad broken human over me."

I just looked to my feet, she had a point, I was a broken human I could never be right for any vampire. I didn't look back up when she started to talk again. " I really hope you enjoy your trip to Italy Bella, I went all out for you" she laughed as she got back in her car, heading back the way we came.

I really think I worry about things in the wrong order, here I was sitting in a car with two vampires, bright red eyes, who still have not spoken a word to me, yet I am plagued by what Rosalie said, I know the name Aro, then she said I was going to Italy.

The car stopped at some little hole in the wall of an airport, there was one person in the whole place, he only nodded in greeting my two captors and myself. I was quickly boarded onto a privet jet, it seemed like just moments we were in the air.

The weight of what the hell was going on started to crash around me, this was on so many levels different then the James thing, I was flying somewhere to my death that I was sure of.

Still the two jackass's I was with said nothing, they both just gazed out the windows, I had a thought. Trying to be smooth I stretched reaching in my pocket for my cell phone, Emmett's number was the last one I dialed.

As soon as it was in my hand, it was gone just as fast. I watched as pieces of my phone trickled from the big ones hand. "don't you know it is not safe to use cellular phones on and airplane."

His voice matched his body perfectly, it was stern and deep with a soft accent. "well didn't you know its wrong to kidnap people." what a brilliant response Bella. I was glad to know it amused them, I sat back watching them both go into hysterics.

I settled back into my seat with a grown, what the fuck am I going to do now, I am trapped here with tweedle dee and tweedle dum, I thought back to my last moments with Emmett, could he have known about this, why didn't he or Alice come for me.

This was going to be a long flight, I could not cry in front of these two, my guts turned as I thought about Emmett betraying me, I bet he is sitting with that backstabbing heartless bitch on his lap smiling, enjoying his evil cunt of a wife.

My arms wrapped tightly around my middle, I never got air sick before, but right now I thought I was about to see what that pizza's like the second time around.

All at once, the pictures played out in my mind, there was no sound, no feeling, just fast changing memories. First was inside the Volvo, when I called Edward out on being a vampire, next was me meeting his family… me and him were in Carlisle's study.

The beautiful panting…the one that stood out, the three nightly patrons of the arts. Aro! Italy! I was now standing in some strange room, a door opened, I backed up against the cold stone wall.

Edward was now standing in front of me, he was dressed just like my two captors here only his cape was a rich black, theirs being a gun metal grey. He looked me over as I stood shaking on the wall, it was when he gazed into my eyes, for the first time felt fear.

His bright crimson eyes locked into mine, he smirked, "its about time you show some fear Isabella….you have a lot to be afraid of."

My body jolted up from the chair, I was screaming so loud it was hurting my own ears yet I could not stop. Finally my screams faded, I looked around. I was on a different plane, it was still a privet jet that much I was sure of, but it was not the same one I left on.

The dream hit me again, Rosalie turned me over to the Volturi… Edward…she turned me over to Edward. I got up and ran to the back of the plane where I assumed the bathroom was.

I leaned on the wall trying to settle my stomach, one of the dip shits decided on checking on me, "you better not be doing something stupid in there girl", this must have been the other guy, his voice was slightly different from the other… still stern but just a little softer.

"I am in a tiny ass bathroom, in a jet 35,000 feet in the air, what the hell do you think I am going to do" I rolled my eyes as I yelled at him, I mean really now do I look like the James Bond type?

After a few more moments of collecting myself I opened the door, and I was right it was the smaller of the two standing by the door. I made a face at him and went back to my seat… pulled my knees to my chest resting my cheek to my knee.

I looked over to mister gloom as he came to sit back down, "so…what is this all about?" they exchanged a look with each other before the smaller one spoke.

"All we know is what we are told to do, there was a call that there was a human girl in Hanover New Hampshire that knew the secret, it was not told how she knew just that she knew and needed to be dealt with, this caller said she would have the girl at a certain time and place… as you can see she did not go back on her word."

"We are to take you to our boss…if you will, and let him be the judge of what to do with you, little girl who is just so nosey." the bigger one piped up.

"Do either of you have names or should I just call you jackass one and jackass two?" the bigger one growled leaving the slightly smaller one to try and calm him as well as answer me.

"This is Felix and I am Demetri…out of curiosity would you be willing to tell us how you know about our kind?" Even though it was the one who introduced himself as Demetri, and seemed to be the less tempered of the two I faced the other one Felix.

"Nope" I made a soft pop with the P, giving him the most cocky smile I had in me. His reaction was different then what I was expecting.

He smiled, a smile that gave me goose bumps all over, it was nothing like the dazzling smile I was used to with the Cullen's….shit I need to watch what I think about, what if these two are mind readers.

I was about to say something else when Felix was standing in front of me his face just inches away, I felt his cool breath across my face, "don't worry about a thing little one, Aro will get his answers soon enough."

As he backed away to his seat he winked at me, if I had anything left in my stomach it would be gone….again.

There was no announcement that we were descending, I could tell… I just kept my eyes out the window to keep my strong front up, reality set in, something that Felix said had me more panicked then the thought of my own death, could this Aro find out about the Cullen's.

I needed to keep my head clear, I was not going to give them away, I couldn't. We landed very quickly I was roughly ushered off the plane, well there is another set of bruises, not like its going to matter.

There was a car waiting about twenty feet from the plane, Felix was the first to climb into the back seat, while Demetri gestured for me to get in next, yeah ok the car was big and roomy, I was squished between these two stones.

It was dark with little to no street lights, I bet this place is beautiful during the day, in the moon light I saw the magnificent building we pulled up to, at least its no shit hole… I can die in class, me and my morbid jokes.

As I was lead through the lobby I had time to take in the place, its not a place I would think really old vampires live, it looks more like a place Donald Trump would work in.

Felix has his arm linked with mine, Demetri walked a few steps ahead of us. Now would not be the time the pass out, I bet each one of these assholes could hear every heavy thump of my heart.

Demetri got to a set of large old ass looking doors… I closed my eyes the panic getting so heavy my knees buckled. Next thing I know my feet are no longer on the ground yet I am moving, large icy arms carried me bridal style.

I didn't even want to open my eyes when I heard all the other voices, one stood out over the rest, he actually seemed pleased that I had arrived.

His silken voice called out to Felix, "my boy, bring the girl to me, I must see what all the fuss is." I kept my eyes clinched tightly, even though his sent, even for a vampire repulsed me I buried my face into his chest.

Where was Edward, why haven't I heard him, we stopped but I kept my face hidden. "child please…do not hide your face from me, I would just like to speak with you."

I had a feeling if I didn't comply I would have my head turned for me, slowly I moved to look at this….fragile?…can a vampire be fragile…anyways…breakable looking vampire, his eyes had a milky cataract looking film over them, he smiled when I made eye contact with him.

"Ah…my dear, your face matches your wonderful sent, I am not sure what you were told about coming here, but I am Aro… these are my brothers Marcus and Caius… he gave a simple hand motion toward them.

"I was not told anything about anything on my way here, all I know is I am a human that knows to much, yet I feel I know nothing at all, and that it was your decision on what is to be done with me." I made sure my voice was strong, different from what I was feeling inside.

There was still no Edward, was Alice wrong….? Aro spoke again pulling me from my thoughts, "yes my little one, it does pose a problem that you know of our kind, see there are rules to such things…. I was told you will not give up the vampire that told you of our kind."

"Who even said a vampire told me, are you suggesting that my intelligence level is so small I could not figure out something like this on my own, have you ever heard of Google?"

Ok so my tongue got away from me a little there, I was waiting for the reaction for that one, he smiled and even chuckled a little…."what a spirit you have little one, Felix I am sure you can set on her feet now."

I was set down with out even a wobble, ok this was good…I can hold my own in a creepy place with even creepier vampires, I folded my arms over my chest keeping my eyes locked with Aro.

"It was never my intention to insult your intelligence level…there is a very easy way to clear up any misconceptions…" he held out his hand to me, I just looked at it with a raised brow then back to him.

"See little one, some vampires hold certain powers, I for one can read peoples thoughts just by a simple touch." I knew he was not asking for my permission, I tried to clear my mind of everything as I reached out to him with a shaky hand.

As soon as my hand made contact, his eyes closed almost like he was in peaceful sleep, the peace didn't last long, soon his face was strained. His eyes popped open fast, making me jump a little jerking my hand from his.

"Well that does seem to complete things…." oh god….oh fuck….he saw the Cullen's I couldn't help but think of them when I felt his cold touch. "It seems…" his head cocked to the side slightly, "you know child I have been so rude as to not even inquire your name…"

I stammered over my own name, probably cause I chose to give him my full name, "Is...Isabella"

"Well Isabella it seems my gift does not work on you…..so very strange." He looked over to Felix, "bring me Jane, Alex and Edward please my child, tell them this is of utter importance."

* * *

A/N~~ Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, life kinda happens sometimes, I would like to point out this is my longest chapter for this story.

I would like to dedicate this story to a very bright light that went out far too soon, Lisa….I hope you are feeling much better where you are now, there are no more doctors, no more pain. See you in the here after chick!

Lisa Ann

May 11, 1982 - November 4, 2009


	7. Chapter 7

**~Disclaimer~ **

**Emmett****: haha you don't own me**

**Me****: that may be the case Emmett dear, but who has you right now…**

**Emmett****: *looked around* yeah well I could get out of these chains of I wanted to… I am just amusing you.**

**Me****: now that you said that the wicked lawyers wont come after me…hahaha**

**A/N~~ Thank you all for the reviews, adds and support, I was losing faith in this story for a bit, but I am going to keep knocking it out as long as there is someone to read it. Ya'll are the best!!!, also I was to correct a name misspelling from the last chapter… its Alec not Alex… my bad **

**Previously on Miss Me….**

"_Well Isabella it seems my gift does not work on you…..so very strange." He looked over to Felix, "bring me Jane, Alec and Edward please my child, tell them this is of utter importance."_

I watched frozen to my spot as Felix hurried out of the room, what would be the chance of Edward not coming, he used to be pretty pig headed. I fought back the urge to scan the room for his grand entrance, I kept my eyes locked on Aro, I would know he was here when he got here.

Aro softly clapped his hands together grinning, "ah my dear ones, I am so glad you could join us, we have sort of a mystery here with this young human…Isabella"

From the corner of my eye I saw this young girl come to Aro's side first, fallowed by a similar looking boy, "Isabella may I introduce you to Jane, and her brother Alec…" he looked over my shoulder…"Edward, is everything ok…you look like you have seen a ghost."

I can just picture his face, Aro hit the nail on the head more then he intended to, yes Edward just seen a ghost. Fuck …if there was one time ever I wanted him to read my thoughts it would be right now…I could let him know I didn't tell that him or his family gave away the secret, and urge him to play along.

I just kept chanting over and over in my mind for him to please be the same Edward so he could save us both. I blinked and he was standing next to Aro, his body tense, his jaw locked…I finally let myself meet his gaze, I could almost see my own reflection in his deep onyx eyes.

With out even looking at Aro he spoke to him "I can get nothing from the girl," thank fucking god he was going along, when I thought this his head cocked ever so slightly, did he hear me?

"Jane my dearest one, would you mind" Aro looked over at the too innocent looking girl, she had this smile on her face that made me take a step back.

I kept my eyes locked on her waiting for what ever it was she was going to do, nothing came, I saw Edward relax a little from the corner of my eye… he better be careful, if I am catching all this I am sure other are to.

Soon Jane's face was strained, her lips curled into a snarl…I jumped when Aro busted out with a joyous laugh "ah just remarkable, Jane dear do not be distraught, think of the possibility's with this one, she will be more amazing then she already is."

I looked at him fed up with all this cryptic shit, "look I don't know what's going on here, someone tell me what the hell is happening…." this outburst got a hiss from Jane, Aro simply held his hand up to her.

"I am sorry Isabella, I got carried away I understand you are confused….here is my offer Isabella " he moved closer to me gently caressing my cheek with one finger, I did all I could not to jerk back.

"you already know why you are here, that is a crime punishable by death, for you and the vampire or vampires that reviled them selves to you…." I cut him off.

"I already told you, I did it myself, yeah there was either a vampire or some vampires in my town, I am not sure if she was alone or not, I observed her a few different times then did all the research myself."

He gave a light sigh, opps. "As that case may be then, it is a crime punishable by death for you, but I am here to offer you another option….join us Isabella…become what you studied so hard to find out about."

I gave a sideways glance to Edward hoping he was not going to blow it now…..so I have really gotten into it this time, my thoughts drifted to Emmett….how I wished I could just be back in his arms again.

Edward stumbled forward… causing everyone to turn too look at him, "umm, master…" he faced Aro, "I still here no thoughts from her, but having experience around humans for so long, I must advise giving her some….time, I can tell she is hungry, and there is also other human needs I am sure she has to tend to it was a long scary journey for her."

Aro walked over to his brothers, I could see their lips moving very fast, I could not hear a peep I just stood there, I tried something….'Edward if you can hear me adjust your cape' a few seconds later he did.

Holy fuck me….he can hear me now, what in the hell is going on. Aro came back from talking with his brothers, "Edward you have a point….this is not a decision to be taken lightly, but child…" he looked to me, "I will expect your decision no later then dusk tomorrow do you understand that."

"Yes sir….thank you, I will make sure I think it over hard." Aro turned to Edward whispering to him then turned to head out of the room….not before stopping, "and Isabella, if you make your choice before tomorrow be sure to come to me first." with that him and his brothers were gone.

I looked around not sure what to do now, when I was grabbed by the arm…shockingly not hard the grip was soft, I turned to see Edward was the one leading me out of the huge room. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke.

"Aro has put me in charge of you….I have the most experience with ….your kind," he said 'your kind' so mean and venomous I shivered. We got into an elevator he still did not look at me, or say anything.

I stumbled getting off the elevator , he jerked me up by my arm I shot him a glare and cursed him in my mind, tired of his shit 'watch it Cullen.'

There was a car waiting outside he opened the back door ushering me in, getting in right after me…he spoke to the driver in Italian so that means…I didn't understand a fricken word.

I just stared out the window….this was a really pretty place, the moon was full and high tonight it lit up the city, man does he have a lot of explaining to do. As I thought that he leaned over me like he was doing something and whispered…"as do you."

Ok really can I turn this off now, fuck, now I knew how the rest of the family felt …mister fucking nosey always in their heads. He fought off a smirk, I thought really hard about having him out of my head.

All of a sudden he looked at me with wide eyes, I just raised a brow gave a simple head movement, then turned back to the window. Soon the car came to a stop outside a simple brick building, he got out first then grabbed my arm pulling me out.

I looked up at the tall old looking building, "what is this…" the car drove off , he lead me around the building, "this is a hotel, see the thing is Isabella, you are human…a very good smelling human, so for your safety Aro suggested you be put up here for the night so you could make a decision with out any pressure, and I have been ordered to baby-sit you."

We walking in the front door, the hotel was nothing on the inside I expected Edward walked to the front desk, it was then I noticed he lost the cape, I smirked just a little, I wish mister big and jerk face wouldn't have broke my phone, I really wanted to call someone, I thought of Mr. Darcy, home all alone I wasn't even sure if I left the window open.

Maybe dick-face here will let me use the phone in the room, or maybe he has a cell phone….don't see him letting me use it though. He tuned back to me , wordlessly lead me to another set of elevators.

I can not stand this anymore….its like I am in some fucking action/drama movie…I hate those kinda movies damnit. The doors opened, he started to get out…I put on the breaks, his glare sent chills down my back, but I held my ground "are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on…." I think I shocked him with my foul mouth….good he needs to realize I am not the little girl he left behind.

His stiff nod was enough to get me moving again, maybe I should lighten the mood a little…."hey does this place have a pool, a nice swim will help me think" I kept my eyes ahead of me, but I had a cocky grin on my face, "what happened to the human is hungry, I wasn't till you said something….weren't you supposed to feed me?"

We got to the room he quickly unlocked it….moved with vampire speed to the window closing the blinds…he was back to the door before it even shut all the way, he closed it locked both locks on it.

Before I knew it he was holding me in a super tight embrace, even if I wanted to…which I didn't, I couldn't hug him back cause my arms were pinned to my sides…."ahhh…Edward, still….human for the moment….cant breath" he let go, only taking a half step back.

"Bella…how, I mean, Alice saw it…I thought you were dead…" I moved around him to sit down, Jesus I was not ready for this, I was just standing in the kitchen telling Emmett and Alice how much I hated this fucker, now here I am locked in a hotel room with him half way around the world.

"Look Edward, this is a really fucked up situation here, I am not too sure how much I am going to trust you…your one of them…all I am going to tell you is Alice was wrong…I mean obviously, I don't know what you are trying to pull here but if you didn't notice this is not a happy reunion, I am in some deep shit here."

He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, oh great after all this time he is still a brooding douche bag. I folded my arms waiting for his well thought out response.

"For years I thought you were dead….then I see you standing in the middle of ….this…I mean come on Bella let me processes this a little, yes you are right you are in deep…shit.." wow Edward swore, someone mark it on a calendar.

He leaned against the table, "what is getting me is …back there I …I heard your thoughts Bella, yet you were unaffected by Jane and Alec…how did you do that, and now….now I am getting nothing from you again."

I laid back folding my arms over my belly…I was starting to get really hungry, "I don't know Edward, all I know is when you first walked in I kept wishing now you could hear me so you didn't blow things, I told Aro nothing about you or your family"

I rolled my head to the side so I could look at him, "what I want to know is how did I get past Aro in your mind, can't he read minds as well"

"Yes he can read minds Bella, I worked really hard on getting you…as you, out of my head before I came here, of course you were in there, but it was just passed off as some random human, it was a fling something to do with the life style I lived with the Cullen's….the picture of you in my mind is very different then you look now, but I fear if Aro was to request my touch after this…..he will know everything."

I looked back to the ceiling before closing my eyes…"well I didn't actually lie, you didn't tell me the secret….no one else in your family did either…remember I learned it from Jake's tribe story's then off the internet…"

He was now sitting on the bed with me…I moved over more toward the edge "yes I remember, the only problem that still remains is…we let you go, you knew and we did nothing to stop you, we should have killed you….I should have killed you on the spot."

I sat up to get a good hard glare at him…."Alice's visions…Aro must know about Alice's visions, she always said that I would be one of you…did that change after you left me?"

He actually looked pained as he answered, "no, she still saw you being one of us until…" he trailed off so I finished for him "until she saw me die" he just nodded.

"Well there we go…got the bases covered not like its going to matter anyways in four days I will be a vampire." His growl made me fall off the bed, "fuck Edward…what is your problem, would you rather have me dead then be like you," the hole that was in my chest for so long started to pull a little.

"I mean was I really all that bad…that the mere idea of me living forever repulses you, well you know what its not your fucking call anymore, I can make up my own mind and the faster I become a vampire the faster I can go home to what matters to me."

At some point during that I was standing, staring down at him. I was not going to let him make my choices for me anymore, I was not going to stand down to him anymore, fuck that.

"Look Bella," his voice was pretty calm cool and collected for me just yelling in his face, "this has nothing to do with me thinking you are not good enough to be a vampire, you just deserve a better life….a life Bella."

This time it was my turn to growl, yeah, yeah it was no match to his but I got my point across, "will you stop and fucking think please for one fucking minute, you left me….alone in the woods might I add, for my 'protection'.." I used finger quotations for protection, "yet here I am still standing amongst the vampires, get the hint I was destine for this life Edward, with or with out you."

He got up grabbing me by the shoulders effectively pinning my arms down again, "no Bella, not with me and NOT with Emmett…yeah I caught that, I am not sure how you pulled that off, get it into your head this is no life for you."

"May I remind you once again Edward, its not your choice anymore, its no ones choice but mine, not Emmett's not Alice's mine, you took everything from me, you cant take this…not now."

He let go turning his back to me walking over to the window not moving the curtain he just stood there looking at a closed window. I knew I hurt him….well this is me, not caring. I sat back on the bed softly asking "can I get something to eat now?"

"I ordered room service for you when I checked us in, it should be here soon, Bella…what can I say to make things better." oh great, pity, this was not my strong suit, how could I try and make someone who hurt me so bad feel better?

"Edward, you just need to really let me go, this is what you wanted, I went to college, I had a job, I have a cat…my life did go on…but there was always something missing, it took me a long time to realize it wasn't just you, that it wasn't even you at all, it was the family as a whole, you took my family when you left, I am getting a chance to have that family back don't take that away form me as well."

This was getting to heavy, ew. "Is there a phone I can use, I have to get someone to check on my cat," he turned to me then walked over to the phone picked it up and started to dial.

"No there is a phone I can use to call someone for you." I just rolled my eyes, I guess something's will never change…that's it, he's a control freak…jerk. He was waiting for someone to pick up when there was a knock on the door, both of our heads shot up looking at the door, then he mouthed 'room service, go get it'.

I bowed over-dramatically "yeeeessss master" I straitened up and got the door, the man rolled a cart in, holy shit it smelled good, Edward held out a tip still on the phone, he must have dialed a new number cause phones don't ring this long. The guy took his tip and hurried out, I was already sitting on the bed with the cart in front of me opening all the containers.

I just took my first bite of the penne in a white garlic cream sauce when he said something nearly sending me off the bed again, I was so entranced in my food I forgot about him sitting on the bed with me.

My back stiffened when he said the name, "Alice…no please Alice let me explain….no…yes she is…little mouthy but other then that….damnit Alice no I …don't…hello Emmett.." I could almost hear Emmett screaming through the phone, I took a few more bites straining to hear the full conversation.

"Emmett…ok, ok…stop, can you please put the phone on speaker phone so Alice can know what's going on as well, I need to know her input…" he explained everything he even asked if one of them could go check on my cat, by the time the conversation was wrapping up I was just about half way done eating…I stopped turning toward Edward pleading with my eyes to get the phone.

He sighed…"here is Bella, she would like to speak to you guys" ha…how wrong did he have it I just wanted to talk to Emmett,

what ever makes him happy I guess… I moved over as he stood holding out the phone for me, as I took it he left the room, not before telling me he will be right back he's not going far.

I waited till the door closed before I said anything…Emmett was already calling out to me( a/n Emmett is talking in italics for the phone conversation)

'_Bella….Bella damnit answer me' _

"Emmett…I am here, Edward left the room, Emmett…I am going to get right to the point, did you know about this, was this all a set up from the beginning..?" my voice was shaking, I was scared to hear his answer.

'_no Bella, it was a shock, after Rosalie showed up at the pool, I had to get out of there for a minute, I was just going like around the block or something, Alice ended up fallowing me, we got back you were gone that's when the vision hit Alice."_

"but Emmett, how did she know I was with you, you told me no one knew about me."

'_before you came over I called Rosalie, I wanted to tell her that I ….I found someone else, she was all great and happy over the phone, told me she was glad I was moving on, I slipped when I was talking about you and said your name, she still didn't seem to mind, I guess she was just dodging Alice.' _

"I am sorry I doubted you Emmett, this is….I don't know but I am scared and I just want to come home." finally for the first

time the tears flooded out of my eyes, Emmett was on the other end trying his hardest to console me…

'_baby don't you worry, Alice is taking care of your cat right now, then we are both on the next fight to you…the rest of the family is already on a plane Bella, we are coming for you.' _

I panicked "oh god no… please no…Edward told you everything…please don't come here, I cant lose you."

'_Bella listen to me, Edward has a lot of pull over there, and so does Carlisle, that is where Edward went, he went to talk with Aro, to tell him you made your decision but you and him are waiting for us." _

"Then they are going to kill us all…you guys for knowing me and me knowing you," I started to feel sick,

'_baby listen to me, Alice saw it all, its going to happen its going to be ok, we are all going to be there for you, and with Alice's visions Aro will be fine, he is just really going to try and talk you into joining his guard,' _

No way in hot hell is that going to happen, not a chance. _'look baby Alice is back I gotta go…just hang in there , I know this is hard but trust Edward ok, please…keep your cool I will be there soon…I love you.'_

My breath hitched at his last words…I replied so softly I barely heard it "I love you too Emmett, " with that the line was dead, I was alone for now I hung up the receiver then laid back closing my eyes wrapping my arms tightly around me I just cried, I cried myself right to sleep.

* * *

A/N… the poll is still up about Edward's eyes… in this chapter I took the easy way out and made them black….he gonna have to feed sometime haha…don't forget to vote! This part of the story is about to come to wraps, but then… I have already been working on Emmett's side hehe…more of your questions will be answered, then maybe…just maybe there will be a sequel …depends on how well the rest of the story goes.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Disclaimer~ I have done 18 chapters of my other story and 7 chapters of this story… it has not warmed over Stephenine Meyer to give me the rights to everything, so I just own storylines, not anything else!**

**A/N… I am soooo sorry it took so long for this chapter, things have been really crazy, and to be honest I have been panicked about my other story……and on another note, this story is getting kinda serious, but rest assured it will go back to being funny soon… Emmett is on his way… and Emmett's verison of this story will be coming up. **

**P.s.... Thanks to every one that voted for what color eyes Edward should have in this story, maybe I will have more polls in the futrure!!**

I didn't want to wake up, I was fully aware of where I was and why I was where I was, that being the case, I just flat out didn't wanna! Something told me I was not alone in bed….ugh.

I reached my arm over and let it fall slapping into a rock hard cold something, I sighed as I rolled onto my back so I could get a good look at him to give him a piece of my mind, I didn't want to be in bed with Edward.

I opened my eyes to see he was just sitting on the bed reading a book….wow he was being good…kinda, that still does not explain why he is in bed with me. Before I got my good argument started he looked down at me with his half smile, a smile that used to make me swoon, not this one… nope not at all this one made me freeze in fear, someone please tell me I am still dreaming.

His smile faded fast, he slowly got out of the bed moving back to the table, sitting on that. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh…"

"umm explaining is a good start, but a warning would have been a great start.." I pulled myself up so I was now leaning against the headboard, I could not even look at him…I kept my eyes at my feet.

"I want you to know Bella, I am not going to hurt you…even though I have hurt you in many ways in the past I will not hurt you now…Carlisle Esme and Jasper will be here in about an hour. If you would like as soon as they are here I can leave.

I looked toward him but not at him… "does everyone else...know, I mean what about Carlisle…what is he going to say….how could you…" I let my voice trail off, I felt myself getting really upset.

I heard him sigh, "look Bella…this is hard to explain, when I thought you had…left this world I had no intention to live anymore, Aro would not give me death…he saw I would not go easy either so he did not even give me the option of leaving, so I joined the guard." He started to pace a little, "I will be honest, Aro knew of the Cullen lifestyle, he gave me a choice I could either live and hunt as they do or I could continue with the Cullen way of life…I was so numb to humanity, I didn't care about anything anymore."

All of a sudden he moved to the door opening it, I didn't hear anyone knock,…I rolled my eyes I guess that wouldn't matter, stupid vampire senses. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed rubbing my face, Edward walked back in holding another room service tray, "I tired to order something I knew you would like…but unfortunately they do not have pop tarts." he gave an uneasy smirk.

I thought about it for a second then laughed, "yeah well fine dinning has much to learn…"I got up and moved to the try and saw he ordered French toast… I wonder if its called French toast here…moving on…there was some sausage links and fresh fruit. "Thank you Edward, this all looks great…what I would really love is a hot shower."

I noticed his smile yet again, still avoiding his blaring red eyes, I cocked up my right brow folding my arms…"what do you find so amusing Cullen.." I fought back the smile…then it hit me how easy interacting with him really is…after all this time I thought seeing him again was going to be hell, it was actually kinda…nice.

There was no pressure it all came to me like we had been doing this for years, like we were brother and sister, was this how it was supposed to be all along? When I came out of my little trance of realization I noticed he was now holding a bag out to me on one of his fingers. "I…actually got a lot done while you were sleeping."

I rolled my eyes as I snatched the bag from him…I really hope he does not shop like Alice, inside the bag was a black Lacuna Coil tee shirt that had a red star with angel wings, under that were a pair of black skinny jeans after I moved those aside I saw he got me some unmentionables… my face lit up "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…" holy shit yelling at him took a long breath.

"I picked up everything that was needed Bella, believe me it was not the best thing I did in my life, I had to call for help…I didn't have the slightest clue women went through all that just for a bra my god."

I didn't hear really anything he said after 'I had to call for help'….with my eyes still on the bag I asked him, "what do you mean you had to call for help Edward?"

"It means Isabella, I called Jane to come help me because if I would have got you what I had…from what Jane said I would have fit your body three times and left more room after that…..now are you going to sit here and be ungrateful or are you going to take a shower and eat before the rest of the family gets here."

As much as I hated to admit it, I was kinda being a baby, I mean the guy did go out and get me everything I needed. " Thank you Edward…I am sorry," there I swallowed my pride…before I could choke on it I headed to the bathroom, the faster I get this done the faster the family will be here….Emmett will be here, then we can get this done.

I took a long relaxing breath trying to calm myself down, I really hope this is the kinda hotel that has the little bottles of shampoo, on the corner of the counter was another bag…I looked in it, damnit he got me everything and I really was rude, inside the bag was a bottle of shampoo, body wash, a toothbrush and everything else I would need. He really did think of everything.

The shower was great, the water pressure was fucking amazing…so much better then my apartment….my skin was beet red from the hot water, I hand it to myself I only half broke down a few times…not to bad when you know you are heading to your death in a few hours, but its not really death, it's a kinda death.

I got dressed…looked myself over just for a brief second, Emmett will be here soon, not just him the whole fam-damnly. I took a deep breath knowing Edward would pick up on any signs of distress and use it against me, I know he is still not thrilled about this, and I have to say at this point neither am I.

I walked out, he was sitting on the bed with his back to me on the phone, he glanced over his shoulder at me then went back to his conversation…he set all the food out on the table, Jesus how cliché can I get, I thought about this being my last meal…I am so lame.

I sat down and started to eat right away, I was so hungry I didn't even care about Edward. I was just finishing off my links when he sat next to me, I really had to hold off on rolling my eyes.

"Is there anything you want to do… " I looked at him, fuck what a loaded question. I just gave a little shrug now just picking at my food…ok playing with it is more like it. "Bella, I know you are having a million different emotions right now, I don't blame you, I try and think …if I knew what coming into this life meant, I really don't know how I would feel, to be honest I would most likely be balled up in a corner crying."

Out of all the things he was saying I started to laugh as I got a mental picture of him huddled in a corner like a child, then it hit me…I am like five years older then him…I started to laugh harder…he looked at me like I lost it completely.

After I pulled myself together, I thought of something I should ask him, "Edward…who is going to…do it?" I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose, I wanted to slap his hand away that is not even cute its annoying.

"Well…Aro is going to leave it up to you…but if you can not pick he will pick for you," he sighed "that is why the whole family is coming, if you decide on one of them…I mean us, I asked that of Aro at least…you know and trust us…"

I cut him off, "you told him….everything, how could you…I mean now everyone…." I was so panicked I could not even form a full sentence. Luckily I was sitting down my head was fucking spinning like it was the night I drank…the night all this started… I am never drinking again.

I could not eat anymore, I mean this isn't like asking for a prom date… is it? I am asking someone of a family I lost years ago to take my life, to hold it in the balance, to make sure they can stop….to trust the people the ran out on me….to not kill me.

I was just getting up to move over to the bed… I think I was going to take Edward Cullen brooding 101...but as soon as I was on my feet there was a knock on the door, which prompted a scream from me…

Edward took just too steps to the door, before it was opened with a loud thud…I even heard some plaster crack… wide eyed I looked at Edward who had a strange look on his face.

Carlisle was the first in the room that I saw, I didn't move, fucking hell I didn't know what to do, Edward still had that look on his face. My resolve to stay put went right out the fucking window when Esme came in the room I jumped up from the bed like my ass was on fire and was in her arms crying .

Who would have thought seeing just one person that pulls the motherly strings on your heart will cause you to go into a full mental breakdown, jesus I am scared to see what's going to happen when Emmett is going to get here.

Esme just held me, I was so out of it I didn't even realize she had moved to the bed sitting down with me damn near in her lap, even though no tears came from her eyes I knew she was sobbing right with me.

The voices in the room meant nothing to me I just needed to know it was all going to be ok, so I kept my face buried in Esme's hair. I knew Jasper was here, I was just not sure why he didn't stop my breakdown. Soon enough though on my own I slowed down and pulled myself off the woman I once thought of as mother.

She smiled the same smile she always gave me as she brushed some of the hair that was stuck to my face from the massive down pour of tears, but there was something different about her look, something was off.

I looked around the room, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were over by the window talking….seemed pretty tense… I felt bad for Jasper, all this fucking emotion I didn't even want to be here anymore.

I watched the guys they seemed to be in a great debate, you know the kind you see on TV like between the conservative preacher and the left wing hippy like guy that just has a lot to say so they put him up there for shits and giggles.

I stood slowly feeling weak in the knees for some reason, OH WAIT I know why… in just a few short hours I am going to be on my way to being the undead, by from what I heard is the most painful I will ever experience in my whole life and afterlife…. Grrreat.

I walked over my arms wrapped around my body I stood next to Edward, so I was facing Carlisle and Jasper. I don't even care if I was butting into a conversation I am sure this was about me so I was going to be involved, as my mind set I looked over to Jasper, he had a smirk on his face, then he gave me a wink.

I smiled back at him and jumped into the conversation in true Bella fashion, "so who's going to set me on fire"

Of course Carlisle had to bring down my moment of humor, "well in light of the events, I think it would only be fair to wait for everyone… now Bella, can you tell me more about how you got here?"

"Well…" I was just about to start when there was a short smirk from Jasper. "Something amuse you over there cowboy" I had my hands on my hips and a half smile.

He smiled big when I called him out, like a kid who got caught eating snacks before dinner, "well yes ma'am there is something very amusing," he was being a smart ass southerner I think I can like this Jasper. He shook his head as he finished, "your emotions are,….really fucked up Bella" he laughed a little more freely.

"Jasper Whitlock! Language " Esme scolded from the bed, me being me in the mood I was in pointed and quietly laughed….right before we both broke down into a childish fit of giggles. I was trying to stop myself when I looked at Edward and Carlisle…I think it made it worse.

I swore I heard Edward say, 'this is the second time she's cracked up'. Oh hell…my face hurt, my sides hurt…by the time we were winding down me and Jasper were holding each other up…ok more like he was holding me up.

My laughing fit came to an end I reached over and slapped Jasper, "jackass…anyways where were we" I fought to keep my straight face.

At least Jasper gets me, "ok guys really now… I think we need to talk about this" I sat on the table and swung my feet looking between them. Carlisle spoke up, cause really I really believe Edward things I went over the coo-coos nest.

"Bella, the new circumstances being what they are, wouldn't you want to wait for Emmett?" man did he just rain on my happy parade, my legs stopped as my heart ached, I was still really confused by this feeling… ok we had like a hot ass kiss in the pool and what not but its not like I was his mate, I was never going to be good enough.

I looked over to Jasper giving me a strange look, "Bella you don't really understand do you," all eyes turned to him, so he spoke in general. "Bella here thinks she is not good enough for Emmett, and does not think her feelings are real."

AKWARD. Jasper was sitting here talking about this right in front of Edward…. If this keeps up I am going to go into eternal life with a red face, I will be the blushing vampire, great.

It want till four sets of eyes turned to the door about thirty seconds before it slammed open, all reserves I was feeling about my feelings were gone as I jumped off the table and ran right into Emmett's arms.

What felt like a million years just washed away, I lost myself in him, I didn't understand nor did I care, all I knew is nothing could have pulled us apart at that point. He just trapped me to his chest. I knew right then in there, who's venom I wanted in my veins.

**A/N… I know it's a little short but I felt it was a good place to stop so the next chapter can be all about Bella's change. **


End file.
